War
by Glittery-excuse-for-a Fae
Summary: Return to the enchanted forrest? That was the easy bit, Whats more difficult is the impeding war. Hook chooses his side leaving Ariel trying to decide what is more important, Her clan or the new relationship that she has with the strange Pirate that kidnapped her many years ago. (First fic for this fandom... should have been the second but the backstory refused to cooperate)


**Hello, so this is not Sherlock, neither is it any of my other stories that need updating but its a sequel to a story i'm working on, for OUAT.**

**When I have a chapter of that sorted i will post it and it will run sorta like the shows with flashbacks and the like.**

**Scene setting: everyone has returned to the Enchanted forest and now a war looms care of Regina and her new partner in crime Prince Eric**

**I adore Hook and Ariel and am going to be shipping like mad, currently this does not warrant an M rating but if things change I will let you know.**

**So for now enjoy and Please review as it is reviews that feed the starving author**

**The song that helped me write this was '**_**What shall we die for' **_** from the POTC at worlds end soundtrack please give it a listen as that whole soundtrack will be my companion while I write.**

**Thankiees!**

Ariel sighed and sat opposite Killian

"What do they say? Will they help?"

"The council forbid it, they will not associate themselves with pirates, they plan to go back to their land... sea, they say they will be safe there."

"Fools!" Killian replied slamming his hook into the wood of the table causing the wood to splinter. "Once the fleet are here it won't take them long to find the beans and then every land will be in grave danger."

"I couldn't sway them I tried;"

"I know you did lass." He offered her a small smile. "Its a shame, the merpeople are known to be fearsome fighters for what they believe in."

"Well?" Charming asked sitting at the table.

"Mers are a no go, they're moving out." Ariel muttered.

"How long do we have?"

"Wind in our favour five says maybe six, in theirs... three to four." Hook explained.

"I'll start making arrangements, all the old or ill and the young to be moved back to storybrook it's not ideal but there they may be saved from the worst of it. Ariel I thank you for all the help you have been with your people but you should also go, go home."

Ariel nodded and stood as the king left.

"You'll go?"

"My father is old Hook, and in ill health, if he dies i will... must take over."

"How many times must i ask you to call me by my name?"

"As many times as there are stars in the sky Hook."

"A fair way we have come together you and I Princess... from the days where you called me nothing but captain and hated even that word on your tongue to now helping me in my hour of need."

"Its not your hour of need Hook but everyones, I just wish I could have done more to help and not be forced to run away like a silly child."

"You must go, I wouldn't see you dying in front of me I fear I will loose many before this is over you are a name I would grieve to see on the list of the dead."

"I'll come back when it is safe to do so, and you'd better still be here when i do, or I'll go down to 'ol davy myself and haul you back up."

"I never doubted you would Ariel, after all we have too much history..."

Her name from his lips made her sound like she belonged and she wished that he were a merman if that had been the case then they would both have been leaving today.

"when do you go lass?"

"Sundown we're all moving out."

"i'll come to see you off."

"Making sure I go and don't try to hide aboard your ship or something?"

"Love I've been trying to get rid of you for too long, I don't think that you swimming to a hereto uncharted land is going to stop me"

"The council are sealing off our new land... I will try everything to come back but..."

"What are you saying?"

"I might not be able to, you know I never could sing up a portal."

He didn't look her in the eye and she knew there were words unspoken.

"I never did say thank you for setting Eric packing, or any of the times you went out of your way to protect me."

"you don't need to Eric was a bilge-rat and all the other times i saved you was because you put others in danger with your stupidity."

"She should stop talking and go to her people" Gold muttered.

They have till sundown Rumple, leave them talk... seems not everyone will get their happy ever after." Belle muttered placing a soothing hand on the top of his.

"he does not deserve it."

"I gave you a second chance, try granting him the same courtesy."

Gold scoffed "she's better of with her people."

"He loves her they are both too stubborn always have been and now they may never see each other again."

"Good."

Belle rolled her eyes knowing that to talk to Rumple about Ariel and Hook was useless.

"What ever the reason I'm glad you saved me all those times. I never realised what a good friend I had in you Hook."

He smiled at her before downing the last of his beer. "Well Lass i'm sure you have things to be doing, goodbyes to be made and all of that, hurry along now, I have to see to the ships."

She stood with him, eyes watering and she tried her best to blink away tears she would not cry in front of the fearsome captain Hook.

"Yeah I do... watch your starboard side Hook... Problems always come from there and may a sure wind cary you to victory." She stood on tiptoes to hug him, putting her arms round his neck and inhaling the scent of the sea, rum and adventure. She was surprised to feel him respond to the hug, wrapping his arms round her waist making sure to angle his hook so that it would not catch in her skin or clothing.

"Watch your tail lass make sure that it doesn't get you into any more problems, may the water you swim in be ever flowing and always clear ahead."

Ariel felt her throat constrict and nodded into the leather of hooks coat.

"I promise." She cursed her voice for breaking. She wiped her nose and eyes before she stood and faced him, letting her hair cover her eyes.

he offered her another grin, this one boyish and charming just like one of the first times they had properly spoken without insults.

She nodded in understanding and he placed his hook under her chin to tilt her head up to him.

"Stiff upper lip fish, this is not the end of me!"

She offered him a weak smile in return and tried to nod.

"I'll see you at the beach."

He returned her nod "Aye you will Lass" he dropped his hook to the side of his body and watched her walk out.

Ariel returned to the house she shared with her mer brethren.

"You ready Ari?" Col asked her.

She shrugged "Guess so but it feels a little like running away to me."

"Nah the two leggers can handle it Ari you spent too long with them..." Col took a look at her and put two hands either side of her face "Have you been crying Ari?"

She pushed his hands away "Not at all"

"You have, who was it?"

"It doesn't matter Col, we're leaving thats it i'll never see them again."

"Not a him then? Not even the dashing Hook?"

"Shut up idiot."

"What? All I'm saying is that you two forged a bond, you'll not be sad to leave _him _especially?"

"Not a bond, and yes I'll be sad to leave all of them, the two leggers grow on you after a while."

"Its alright you know, to miss one person especially."

"We've said nothing binding Col, he's not the type"

"you might be surprised Mara saw you two in the tavern."

"I was relaying information from the council."

"They asked you to hug him and cry all over his jacket did they?"

"Not at all."

"You don't really want to go do you?"

"My choice is made Col, tell Mara to keep her nose to herself."

Col nodded and left Ariel in the kitchen.

Half an hour later he reentered the kitchen to find her still sitting at the table.

"you have a visitor Ari" Col muttered ushering the visitor in before closing the kitchen door granting the two privacy.

"I couldn't stay away Im sorry."

Hook, Hook was in the kitchen and she looked like she's been having a mopey moment... bugger.

"Hook hello, I was just collecting my thoughts, how can I help you?"

He shook his head studying his hook as if memorising its perfection for a few moments.

"I did not want to leave things this way, you are not a friend to me Ariel."

"I.. I'm not sure what you're getting at here..."

"To hell with it." He muttered. To himself or to her he wasn't sure.

She glanced at him, watching his long measured strides towards him then felt his hook tangle in her hair pulling her to him, his other hand cradled her cheek before his mouth slanted over hers.

Oh her brain thought oh this was kissing a pirate.

He gave no quarter plundering her mouth hungrily, demanding entrance daring her tongue to dance with his, she fought back for all she was worth, realising that this was a fight that it was more pleasurable to surrender to.

Hook pulled away cursing the need to breath "Ariel..."

"Shh, there is time." She replied knowing that there was never going to be enough time, she was a mer princess, there was always someone asking for her time and sunset was fast approaching.

He chuckled "You don't really mean that do you?"

She bowed her head forehead resting on his jacket "No, there is no time, not for us."

"Didn't think so."

She let out a choked laugh that even to her ears sounded hysterical.

"You will win won't you, after all good always wins" She looked up at him daring him to tell her an untruth

"After all is said and done lass this is a fight that could go either way, when you're far away pray to your moon mother that it goes our way."

"It will" she replied vehemently "it has to you're... your the good side you always win."

"Princess, what if the other side have someone equally as beautiful as you saying exactly the same thing as you are?"

Ariel heard a low rumble in the street

"What the hell is that?"

"The war-cry, the pirates are ready to fight and die"

Ariels throat constricted and she belatedly realised that hook was a pirate. He could die.

She shifted into her merform briefly, picking some scales off her tail, wincing as they ripped out. She took some strands of her hair and fashioned it into a crude necklace, the mermaid scales forming a small mermaid on the strands of hair.

She handed it to Hook "Here."

He took what she handed him.

"Whats this?"

"Call it a talisman, to show that not all mermaids hate your kind."

He smiled at her unsure what to say and knowing this she pressed another kiss to his lips.

"you must go" She muttered

"I'll wait for you to leave..."

"Alright, would you care for a drink?"

He barked out a laugh "no not really, I have something better in mind"

She looked at him quizzically and he took her by the hand through the house and up the stairs.

Oh thought Ariel again. He was planning to take her before she left.

The thought thrilled and worried her.

"which way is your room?" She pointed to her door and he hoisted her over his shoulder, crashing the door open with his shoulder.

She wasn't sure how she felt or what she wanted to say... the minute he placed her on her bed however she was able to formulate words.

"Hook..."

"Lass my name please"

"I.. I don't remember it... for so long you were Captain, then Hook, if you ever told me your true name then I've forgotten it."

He sighed "Killian."

"Oh Thats a good name." she responded unsure what she was meant to say.

"I haven't always treated you in a way thats befitting of your title have I lass?"

She grinned watching him pace her room, the imposing captain hook all a bundle of nerves in her room.

"It didn't really matter you know when we were on your ship I was title-less.. I'd done that myself, i expected no pampering."

"Aye I know, but you told me who you were and I was crass and rude in your presence"

"Give over, please I do not hold you accountable."

"I just wanted you not to judge me, during the time that we were together, those three weeks you taught me to be a better person."

"For the woman you loved, I have few skills swimming siren song and rare times fore sight. I use them all when i can, to aid those that make an impression on me."

"I must have made quite the impression then."

"Hook if you plan to deflower me then you don't need to talk round the houses beforehand."

He laughed "that will be good to know for the future."

"In fact there is no need to worry about the future as i have already been deflowered." she replied looking at the coverlet on the bed.

"Oh you have now, who dared to commit this act."

"No-one of any consequence now why exactly are we in my room?"

"I am tired."

"Great for you, you know where your ship is"

"Gods woman this hostility, I've just damn well kissed you"

She looked up from her coverlet.

"And what does that exactly entitle you to then?" she asked.

He shrugged a smirk appearing "What did you have in mind lass."

"No you don't hook I asked you what you wanted I expect a proper reply."

He chuckled. "Well I mentioned that I was tired, this is your bedroom, I had hoped I could just maybe..." He motioned to her bed.

"oh yes of course, you must get your sleep"she scooted off the bed and occupied the chair by the window, wondering how she could be so stupid as to think that he would want to commit lusty acts with her.

He sighed and sat on the bed pulling off his boots before tugging his jacket off mindful of his hook.

"You must need your sleep too, you've been running between the Mer's and here so often its a wonder you haven't got whiplash."

She smiled "I'll be fine"

"Nonsense, come on lass this bed is big enough for two of us."

"Absolutely not, I am a princess of the..."

He cut her off "You didn't seem too bothered about being princess of anywhere when you were in my cabin watching me sleep, at least this time I'll keep my clothes on, I promise"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, she was tired.

"Whats this all about Hook?"

"I'm going to war soon, and i'd like to spend a night with a beautiful lady not my smelly crew, do you blame me, your the only one pretty enough."

She stood from her chair and toed off her sandals. Before stretching out on the spare side of the bed, making sure none of her touched him.

"Wow your warmth is astounding."

"What?"

"Its our last night together and you're going to lie there like that?"

She was confused, he had said that he wanted to sleep beside her, and he was, what more was there to it?

"Yes unless you had an ulterior motive."

"Have you never done this before?"

"Done what, sleep? Most assuredly so."

"No, sleeping is easy, sleeping with someone else in the bed with you, have you never done that?"

She shrugged "No I haven't"

"But Eric, your Prince..."

"I have not... Now tell me how is sleeping with someone else in the bed any different to sleeping alone?"

Killian sighed She had never shared a bed, this was new. Maybe he should have taken things slowly, but she had ben the itch he couldn't scratch for far too long and today had been the catalyst, He had reasoned in the back of his head that going to see her would be a bad plan and he hadn't stopped himself, He was Captain Hook, What he wanted he took.

He turned on his side so he was facing her, she had her eyes scrunched shut and let out a breath when she felt him move.

"You're not doing this right at all."

"Instruct me Capitan."

He chuckled and watch her flinch as he wrapped an arm round her middle and pulled her toward him.

"Ariel, lass?"

"I'm fine." her voice sounded strained

"talk to me."

"I wasn't expecting that is all."

She turned on her side so her back was to him and he nuzzled his face into her hair, delighting in the smell of an ocean breeze that only Ariel seemed to smell of.

"As enjoyable as your hair is i'd much rather see your face."

She turned in his embrace until they were nose to nose facing each other.

"Hi" She said timidly.

Once again she heard the war cry...

_"Yo Ho thieves and beggars... Never say we die!"_

She shuddered fighting was in their blood yes but for once would it kill them to run, to live another day, if they stayed then they would die.

Regina and Eric were adamant that no-one would survive, that thought made her shiver. She had never seen war, She wasn't sure she wanted to, but the way Hook was cradling her, protecting her made her adamant that she did not want to run from this.

She wanted to stay and fight alongside the pirates, She wanted to kill the man who had hurt her so badly.

She had to stay.

"Hello Princess." He replied giving her one of his true smiles.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Truly you have never done this?"

"Honestly. What do you do now?"

"It depends on what both parties want, as enjoyable as other things would be for both of us we have a limited time."

"So..." she began.

"Some cuddle like we are, some talk some hum or even sing." He replied with a small grin.

"you used to snore when you'd been drinking rum." She mumbled

"I assure you I never snore." He replied looking affronted

She laughed at this and he saw some of her uneasiness vanish.

"I did not."

"You did, it used to wake me from my sleep."

"Lies all of it." She slapped his arm and let her hand rest there.

"Thats right, you seems to be getting the idea, you'll be a natural in no time."

She scrubbed a free hand over her face not willing to admit that she only wanted there to be a next time if it was with him.

"Ariel?"

"I'm fine, No I'm not," she shook her head. "I can't help but think how easy this would be if we were helping you."

"The council, your council have ruled it out love. You did all you could, all you can do now is remember all of us. Make sure we did this for something that mattered"

She looked confused.

"When I fight there is always a reason, revenge, lust, greed. I never fight for nothing"

"What do you fight for now?"

He quirked his lips at her.

"Hook?"

"I fight for you and your kind, so that somewhere out there..." He waved his hook out towards the window "There will be a bunch of fish telling about the daring deeds of Captain Hook and the men that stood with him to ensure freedom for The Mer race."

"You want to be the good guy?"

"I'm always the good guy in your eyes aren't I love?"

Her throat constricted and she swallowed the lump down.

"Only when you aren't kidnapping me or prancing round your cabin half naked."

He raised his eyebrow "Sleep love, sunset is just over the way and I'd greatly desire to have you pliant in my arms in one form or another."

She tried to exit his embrace but he heaved her to him again.

"Put your head on my chest" he murmured.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"I want you to, isn't that enough of a reason?"

She shrugged halfheartedly, but did as he asked listening to his steady heartbeat.

Col couldn't find Ariel and it was almost time to leave. He tried her room to see if she was there taking one last look from her window out to the Jolly Rodger like she enjoyed doing of nights.

He couldn't understand what fascination she had with the ship nor it's Captain, two leggers interested her no end. To him they were uncouth smelly and a danger to the mer race.

Somewhere however between her capture and her return here Col realised that Ariel had forged a bond with Hook, Col knew that it could be dangerous for her to be so close to a pirate, and he was glad that she was leaving with them, she needed her own race, not to forsake her tail for a pirate.

Pushing open Ariels door Col was horrified by what he saw. Ariel and Hook were intertwined on the bed.

Legs were tangled and Col was sure Ariel was trying to mould her face into the Pirates shirt.

He walked over to her quietly and shook her shoulder.

"Ari, we ned to go, it's sunset."

She stired and looked up at him with sleep filmed eye.

"Col..." She mumbled.

"We need to go now come on! they won't wait forever."

"Col.." she managed again waking herself up fully and trying to sit up "...I'm not leaving with you, I'm staying to fight."

**And there you have it... How will hook react, Will Col try and drag her away from Hook... stay tuned.**


End file.
